


Strangers in the Dark

by Astrid_Midnight



Series: Fates Intertwined [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Not romantic but can be seen that way, Prompto and Aerith are bundles of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: Prompto wakes up in an unfamiliar place and, while trying to figure out what to do, he comes across a stranger who could help him.Maybe hope really can be found amidst the darkness.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Fates Intertwined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Strangers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So, I first started this oneshot back in mid-January and was inspired by the leaked demo intro with Aerith and didn’t finish until late February XD. Now, I’ve FINALLY decided to clean it up and post it!!

The first thing Prompto registered was cold, hard concrete pressed against his face. His head was pounding and he groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He heard the sound of shuffling footsteps around him which fired signals in his brain. His senses sobering up, Prompto quickly pulled himself up on his arms and frantically scanned his surroundings.

He had been lying at the end of a dark alleyway, barely any light allowing him to get when his bearings. He shivered and wrapped his bare arms around himself, only just noticing how chilling it was. Looking around, Prompto couldn’t seem to see anything that could help him gauge where he was, putting him even more on edge. He had no idea what had happened; one moment he was with his friends, the next he was waking up somewhere dark. Anxiety was quickly rising in stomach as he didn't know what to do. However, he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, so at least there was that.

Not seeing any other option, Prompto opted for heading out of alleyway and seeing if he could find anything to help him out. He hesitantly made his way down and the further he got, he could see light peeking out in the opening and could even hear the sound of cars. _So I’m in a city?_ , Prompto thought. Just as he was about to reach the opening, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed something glowing off to the side.

Glancing down, he saw a couple of burst pipes and something… _glowing_ leaking out from them. Tendrils of vibrant green and blue seeped out from the pipes, sparks floating in place as if they had a mind of their own.

It kind of reminded him of the shimmering green and blue stream he saw before he woke up in… wherever he was.

Prompto had no idea if it was magic or what, but he knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to mess with it and continued walking.

When he finally made his way out of the alleyway, he found that he was in the middle of some sort of city. The way the different buildings towered over him and the people crowded in the streets reminded him of back in Lestallum. Though none of this looked familiar to him. Prompto could hear the sound of car horns and clacking train tracks, which could’ve explained the wretched smell of pollution in the air.

Scrunching up his nose, Prompto began to reluctantly wander around the town centre in a vain attempt to gain his bearings. The whole atmosphere was nothing like Lucis and the fact that people seemed to be able to wander around at night without the threat of daemons (ironically) put Prompto on edge. Normally, when he and his friend were away from the protective havens at night, Prompto would always be itching to pull his gun out of the Armiger in case any daemons were roaming about. However, Prompto figured that sort of thing wouldn’t slide here.

Crossing the street, Prompto tried to look at the town with a new perspective. He had no idea where he was and this place wasn’t anything like back home. He pulled out his phone but found that he couldn’t get any connection or look up any maps. He tried calling his friends but, to his horror, the numbers weren’t working. He almost threw his phone to the ground in frustration and sorrow but ultimately decided against it; freaking out would get him nowhere.

Focusing his gaze onto anything that could help him get his bearings, Prompto did the only thing that came to mind. He pulled his camera out from his bag, relieved that it still worked. He zoomed his camera in and out of the environment, trying to find the right angle to focus on. This whole place was completely new to him so he figured it was worth getting a few shots and give himself some idea as to where he was. Given how dark it was, he figured that it was pretty late into the night. It would’ve reminded him of the nights back in Lucis but it only gave him a sense of dread, reminiscent of him and friends hiding away from daemons. He looked up at the sky, hoping to find stars winking back at him. He found none.

He sighed and continued to take his pictures.

Moving around his focus back onto the street, he caught sight of a woman stumbling out of the alleyway he had found himself in, head whipping around as if she was frightened of something. A man harshly bumped into her, causing several flowers to fall out of the basket she was carrying. He gave her a dirty look but continued walking on. She looked a little shaken at the action but didn’t say anything, instead kneeling down to pick up the flowers as people weaved themselves around her.

Prompto figured he knew better than to approach strangers in a place he didn’t recognise but the downtrodden expression on the woman’s face as people looked down at her with little regard made him think otherwise. Reluctantly putting away his camera, Prompto crossed the street and hesitantly paused in front of the woman. She was wearing a pink dress and a red jacket and her auburn hair was tied back in a braid with a faded pink bow. She didn’t seem to notice Prompto as she was too engrossed in frantically picking up the red and yellow flowers around her, like she wanted to get away as fast as she could.

He leaned down to pick up one of the yellow flowers by his feet. Clearing his throat, he held it out to her and stuttered out, “H-Here…”

The woman’s head shot up and stared at Prompto in surprise, then at the flower in his hand. Her mouth opened in shock but then curled into a small smile that made Prompto’s stomach tighten. “Thanks,” she said and reached out to take the flower. Her touch was light as their fingers made contact and Prompto nervously cleared his throat and averted his eyes from her vibrant green ones.

She seemed to notice his nervousness since she giggled as she stood up and placed the flower back in her basket. She leaned sideways to catch his gaze. “You know, if people actually payed attention to us, they’d think we‘re dating.”

Prompto blushed at her joke and he could only hope he hid it well. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, guess it kind of looked like that.”

The woman laughed again and smirked. “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised.” She looked down and brushed over the petals peeking out of her basket. “Flowers are pretty romantic; the perfect gift either way.”

Prompto’s smile seemed to mirror hers. “Heh, yeah, they’re really pretty. Who are they for?”

She spread her arms out. “Everyone! I sell them around Midgar,” she stated with a proud smile.

_Midgar?_ , Prompto thought. _That must be the place I’m in…_

He let that thought wander too far as he forgot to actually respond. “Oh, that’s so cool!”

“Thanks! Speaking of which, are you interested in buying?” She held out a yellow flower to him.

Prompto chuckled. “No thanks.”

She pouted. “Come on! They’re only a few gil!”

Prompto blanched at the mention of that familiar currency. “Wait, you use gil here?”, he immediately asked before he could stop himself.

The woman’s smile faltered and she slowly lowered her hand. She studied him for a moment, placing the flower back into her basket, and Prompto looked down at being scrutinised. “You’re… not from around here, are you?”

His eyes shot up in shock and saw her suddenly solemn expression, as if she could read him like a book. “What makes you say that?”, he replied as coolly as he could.

The woman’s smile returned but seemed sadder than before. “I have a way of knowing things.”

Prompto chuckled in a futile attempt to seem aloof. “So, what, you’re some kind of psychic?”

She titled her head. “Something like that.”

_Well, don’t know what to make of_ that _._

Before he could muster out a response, she held out her hand, golden bangles around her wrist jingling as she did so. “I’m Aerith.”

Prompto stared at her hand, wondering what could possibly going through her mind as to what was up with him. But if she was showing kindness…

He took her hand and shook it. “Prompto.”

“Pleasure.” Aerith retracted her hand and looked around. “It’s a little crowded around here, and you look a little lost. How about I take you back to my house so I can help you get your bearings?”

Prompto waved his hands in front of himself. “Huh? No way, I couldn’t ask you to do that!”

“Consider it repayment for helping me!”

“Haha, I think that’s a little too much for picking up a flower!”

She brushed over the petals again. “Believe me, they mean a lot to me.”

Prompto opened his mouth to refuse her offer again but stopped himself before he could; he had no idea where he was or how he could get home. While Aerith was a stranger he just met and knew nothing about her, something told him that he could trust her. That, whatever it was that was going on, she could help him. And if she was being so kind to offer help, how could he refuse?

He sighed, knowing that he didn’t have many options. “Alright, I’ll come with you. Just until I figure some things out.”

Aerith clasped her hands together. “Great!” She gently took her hand in his. “We’ll have to take the train though; I live on the lower plate, in the Sector 5 slums.” Prompto tried to give a convincing and understanding smile. Aerith chuckled. “And you have no idea what any of that means.”

_Am I really that obvious?_ Prompto laughed as well. “I think I’ll need a tour guide.”

She smiled. “I’m happy to oblige.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I guess Aerith has a talent for stumbling upon lost blond guys and bringing them back to her house XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this small piece!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
